


Sara,I have our child form this earth.

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Multiple Earths, Past Abortion, Saving the World, Teen Pregnancy, Willam is Mia in this story, so dam fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ava is in the crossover helping the people get on the ships when a young child approaches her. She helps the girl get to earth one. Little does she know it’s her daughter. I got the idea I couldn’t sleep till I wrote this fic. I am going to bed now.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Sara,I have our child form this earth.

Ava was on earth 45 she was going to help people get on the ships safely. She saw a young child blonde hair in pigtails with beautiful blue eyes.She ran up to Ava,”I lost my mom can you help me?”

Ava nods,”What does she look like?”

She looks at her,”My mommy is a superhero she ran off with daddy to help.”

Ava nods and looks at the kid,”Take my hand so I don’t lose you okay?”

The child nods fully trusting the older women,”We should go!”

Ava nods and runs to one of the ships and she helps the kid in,”What superhero is your mommy?”

The child looked into her mother's eyes and moves her jacket up on her sleeve,”12.”

Ava looks at the kid,”How did you know that was there?”

The child doesn’t answer but she moves closer in the tiny ship.

Ava had her arms around this kid,”Who is your mom?”

The child looks at her,”You while this earths you.”

Ava looks at the child and looks at her and can tell if she is lying,”Who is your dad?”

The child looks at her mom she simply stated,”Oliver Queen.”

Ava looked sharply at the kid as they flew through space,”How did this happen?”

The child laughs softly,”Ma and you both took eggs and they put both in your body and you made me.”

Ava looks at the child,”Where is your Sara?”

The child looks out the window of the small spaceship.

Ava looks at the little girl and doesn’t know how to get her to talk,”So your dad is Oliver how did your mommy talk me into that one?”

The little girl laughs softly,”Daddy and Mommy had a kid already so you weren’t shocked when she asked.”

Ava looks at the little girl,”Mommy has two kids?”

The little girl nods happily,”Mia my big sister!”

Ava looks at her and can’t help but see Sara in her,”Sara can you hear me?”

Sara talks in her ear,”Is everyone safe?”

Ava nods and noticed the little girls head was in her lap,”Have you ever been pregnant?”

Sara laughs softly,”Why Ava?”

Ava looks at the child and rubs her back softly,”Sara just answer the question please?”

Sara lets go and answers,”Yes. I was fourteen.”

Ava nods,”Ray can you check for a survivor please?”

Ray nods and talks,”Just give me the name?”

Ava talks clearly,”Mia Queen.”

Ray looks at the list,”She is on earth one.”

Ava nods and takes a deep breath and looks at the tiny body she couldn’t tell her age maybe ten or nine she was really short.

Sara speaks on a private channel,”Ava why did you need to know about my abortion?”

Ava feels the young girl get scared,”Shh you are okay.”

Sara talks,”Ava?”

The young child starts crying,”Mommy is alive?”

Ava looks a the young girl and didn’t notice her coms were on,”Yeah on my earth. She is baby.”

The young girl keeps crying,”You don’t have your scar I should have known.”

Ava looks at the young girl,”What happened to Sara?”

The young girl laughs softly,”You are supposed to protect the timeline you know I can’t say.”

Ava laughs softly and kisses her head,”You are my kid Sara breaks all the rules.”

The little girl laughs and cuddles with Ava.

Sara talks again,”Ava who is with you?”

Ava talks,”Our daughter on this earth I am landing know. Her parents are fighting on this earth I need to find Mia.”

Sara talks,”I will come to pick you up in the jumpship okay?”

Ava nods,”Okay I love you.”

The young girl looks at her,”Is Mia safe?”

Ava nods,”Sara is going to pick us up to take you to Mia.”

Sara had walked out of the jumpship to see her girlfriend helping a crying child walk.Sara looks at her still far away,”Is she okay?”

The little girls look up at once and ran to the arms of the assassin,”Mom, it's you!”

Sara looks at the little girl,”You are safe know okay let’s go to Mia.”

Sara walked in to the jumpship with her child in her arms and her girlfriend watching.

Sara talks first,”When did I have Mia?”

The little girl looks at her,”When you were little too little you said. You made sure Mia knew what birth control is.”

Sara giggles softly at her child and they walk out of the ship each woman holding one of the child's hands.

That’s when she sees it a woman wearing her costume. Ava’s eyes get caught on herself the scar on her check and you couldn’t miss it. The woman in front of her was trying to calm the teenager in a hug.

Sara looks at them,”We got her she is right here.”

Ava was the first person to look up,”No it’s not you are dead.”

The older child quickly ran to her sister and picked her up.

Sara looks at her girlfriend from a different earth,”She is dead... I am from this earth and well that is you.”

Ava looked at Sara then to the other Ava and then back to Sara,”Do you have children on this earth?”

Ava smiles at her self,”Eight full grown children.”

The women smiles and Mia laughs,”Ma has nine full grown children and one stupid kid.”

The little girl looks at her sister,”I am really smart.”

Sara smiles at them,”Mia?”

The older woman smiles,”I wish I could apologize to you.”

The little girl talks before Sara could get a word in,”Ma loved you.”

Mia looks at her sister,”Yeah while she loved too much.”

Sara looks at her daughter. The one she got rid of on this earth. She never would have thought a version of her when through with the pregnancy,”Mia what happened?”

Mia looks at her,”You were trying to teach me science because well your a doctor so surely you could teach a ten year old science.”

Ava face looks down she hated this story.

Mia looks at her mom,”I was young but I remember it all.We had been working at the arrow cave because you were on the lookout. Mom and dad were filling out paperwork with auntie at the courthouse on you guys getting full custody of this munchkin.”

The little girl looks at her sister and hugged her tighter,”I love you.”

Sara watches them they all were really upset.Her Ava looks at them,”Did a bad guy come into the bunker?”

The older girl nods,”Ma took a bullet for me and I watched her die.”

Sara looks at her,”I only take bullets for people I love.”

The younger girl looks at her mom,”I was in your tummy right?”

Ava looks at the young girl and nods softly.

Sara could not take it she was crying lightly and she ran off to the ship.She wiped her tears before anyone could see. An old habit form the league she never quite broke.

Ava ran after her and found her on the couch.

Ava walked over to her,”You know it’s okay to cry?”

Sara shakes her head no,”Crying is weak. I am not weak.”

Ava looks at her and had pulled the younger women’s head into her lap,”You are human.”

Sara looks at her,”The sad thing is this don’t make me regret my abortion... I wasn’t an adult I was barely a teenager...”

Ava holds her,”I know you were.”

Sara looks at her,”It wasn’t just the Gambit we had sex before once. I got pregnant because we were stupid and he didn’t use anything.”

Ava takes Sara’s hand and nods letting Sara know to go on.

Sara looks at her and is upset.”I became a mother and I was still the white canary... I still become a legend.I got murdered just like my dad did! That’s not fair Ava.”

Ava watched as her girlfriend cried and was weak this side of Sara was rare,”I know babe... I wish I could help you.”

Sara looks up at her,”You took over as white canary, you raised my daughter when she wasn’t even yours. The little one while she was yours but you were a single mom to ten. I don’t know, it makes me think.”

Ava looks at her and rubs her girlfriends thigh as she talks,”About children?”

Sara nods softly,”Yeah a little Ava running around.”

Ava laughs softly,”I thought she looked like you.”


End file.
